The Ultimate GM Fic
by Diana McKenzie
Summary: aka 'Gary Marissa Genetic Modification'. My take on GaryMarissa romance. Not intended for fans of that particular ship.


---------------------------  
  
The Ultimate GM Fic  
or "Gary and Marissa = Genetic Modification"  
  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: None  
  
I own nothing! Sony/Tristar are a big corporation, and they own a lot, including Gary and Marissa and everything in their world.  
  
However, story is mine: mitts off! ^_^  
  
---------------------------  
  
  
It was an abnormally cold and snowy night when the strong, dark, handsome figure of Gary Hobson walked through the doors of McGinty's. Of course, he had spent his day in a heroic fashion, and had handled dangerous events in which his life could have been in serious danger. What else do you expect from Gary Hobson - the recipient of tomorrow's newspaper, and the  
world's oldest Boy Scout?  
  
Gary Hobson, however was still human. And he had urges and desires. He needed to be loved. He had, in the past, had many disastrous relationships. He had been married to Marcia, the wife whom he had loved so dearly. But then she threw him out, Gary being the constant victim that he is. Then there was Emma. And of course that didn't work out either. Then there was Erica - possibly a minion of the antichrist. Then Brigatti. But we'll leave that one well alone.  
  
Gary was a constant victim of Cupid's broken arrows. But throughout his time as the paper's slave, there had been one woman (other than his mother) who had always been there for him. Her name was Marissa Clark. He had never thought of her as more than a friend, but then, as he stared at her from across the crowded bar, he was struck by her beauty and her grace. Hormones pumped through his brain, and abandoning all common sense and reason, Gary ran across to her, grabbed her by the hand, and pulled her outside into the snowy night.  
  
There underneath the velvet sky, he gaped at her. He began with small talk, then moved on to over-romantic fluffy drivel.  
  
"Marissa. You've always been there for me, but now I'm really overwhelmed with strong romantic feelings for you. I know this is completely out of character, but why should that matter?"  
  
"Oh Gary. I've felt this way for years, but I never knew you felt the same way. There was always something standing in the way, and the time was never right."  
  
Gary then took Marissa into his arms, and rubbed her arms to keep her warm in the bitterly cold night. Marissa smiled.  
  
"Marissa, we're so right for each other. You know about the paper already, and you've always been there for me. I think we should take this chance."  
  
"I totally agree with you Gary. I can't disagree with you, because otherwise, well this story would end pretty abruptly."  
  
"It would also go against the author's plans, and she's the one with the power to use the delete key, and get rid of us altogether. Marissa, you're so beautiful. Your eyes are just like the stars that would be in view if they weren't obscured by the snow."  
  
"Oh Gary, the snow is just as clean and pure as your heart. We can be so happy together."  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
Gary then spun Marissa around, and fiercely kissed her. As she was recovering from the shock, Gary produced a ring out of no-where, and got down on his knees.  
  
"Marissa Clark. I am down on my knees here. I am speeding up the relationship we only started two minutes ago an unbelievable amount, and I want to know if you will make me the happiest man alive?"  
  
"Oh Gary! Of course I will. Nothing would make me happier...I love you so much!"  
  
"Not more than I love you, I can assure you."  
  
Gary got up out of the snow, with large wet patches on his trousers, and slipped the ring onto her finger. He then picked her up in his arms, and carried her back into McGintys. Everyone applauded, as they saw Marissa's ring, and were all unbelievably glad that the two of them had got together, and that this pointless story was drawing to an end, and they could all go back to wherever it is characters go when they're not in use (rumoured to be a airplane hanger somewhere outside of Padukah, Kentucky).  
  
"Three cheers for Gary and Marissa!"  
  
"Hip hip Hooray!" The patrons and bar staff repeated this two more times, and then they all got up quickly and left, leaving Gary and Marissa alone in the empty bar. From nowhere, romantic music began to play, and they gently danced together under a never-before-seen mirror ball. The two of them kissed, and there we shall leave them. They shall be there a while, unless the author decides to write a second pointless story.  
  
~ Fin ~  
  
Well, there you go. Unbelievable praise would be nice, though unexpected. Flames are not nice, but ARE expected!  



End file.
